


heart of the sea

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Leviathan!Seonghwa, M/M, Merman!Wooyoung, Tentacles, porn with plot for once!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Wooyoung fell for the solitary human nestled on an island at sea. Just as the tides called, so did the land before him—and his heart soon followed.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	heart of the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamewhipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewhipper/gifts).



> heyo! thanks for checking out this fic! ovo/
> 
> I decided to open commissions a few days ago and this is my first one completed! \\(*^*)/   
> I went a lil feral with the idea but I hope it's okay regardless!!
> 
> thank you to the commissioner, and I hope you enjoy it!! ;v;

The first time Wooyoung laid eyes upon him, it had been during cooler tide migration. 

Passing by a little island covered in trees and drenched in moonlight, he had spotted a tiny cottage on a cliff overlooking the water. A tiny tendril of smoke rose from a chimney at the top, the faint flicker of candlelight prevalent in the window. With their cooler tide home only six leagues away, Wooyoung had hung around out of curiosity. They had never passed this particular island in the past and his curiosity won over rational thought. 

So he hung around, drifting with the soft lull of the ocean, until the sun stretched its crimson rays over the horizon. Finally, when the sun barely touched the water, he spotted movement along the shoreline. Wooyoung swam closer, beautiful iridescent tail propelling his body forward with powerful movements, until he could get a better look of just what—rather, who—resided on the island.

A beautiful man with long black hair, pulled back into a swathe and tied with a ribbon. Looped around his shoulder and knocked gently against his hip sat a brown leather bag, overflowing with leaves and herbs, growing ever fuller as the man inspected seashells along the shoreline. Wooyoung couldn’t see him that well from where he was tucked behind some coral but it was enough of a glimpse to catch his interest. He mirrored his movements through the water as he gathered various things like seaweed, coral, shells, and pretty stones. By the time the man finished, the sun hung high overhead, and Wooyoung’s stomach churned with the strangest feeling. The merman watched as the man disappeared back into the treeline, his questions only building the longer he sat there.

Taking a breath, Wooyoung dove back into the cool depths of sea; he knew he would be back again soon.

xxx

Soon was … an overestimation.

Wooyoung was back that evening, and every evening following that. Before he knew it, a full moon cycle had passed, with the merman feeling a strange amount of affection grow for the human living on the tiny island. If he arrived quick enough, he could watch the man spend his morning gathering things from the beach. Once a week, just before sundown, he could sometimes grow lucky enough to listen to him sing high atop the cliff near the edge; Wooyoung liked those nights the best. 

Tonight, however, Wooyoung had happened upon a burst of courage … he was going to approach the beach.

He poked his head from the water and did a quick scan of the shoreline, but the human was nowhere to be found. Despite every warning from their pod shaman, the merman allowed himself to creep ever closer, until his belly scraped uncomfortably along rocky sediment. Wooyoung tentatively extended his hand and pressed his palm into cool, dry sand. It felt weird to say the least, having something cling to your skin. He dropped his hand into the water and watched it dilute into the ocean’s gentle waves.

“You’re a long way from home!” A voice called then, startling him. 

Wooyoung shoved himself back into the water, ready for a quick escape. “W-who’s there?” Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, head snapping to the left. 

A bird, an osprey to be precise, hopped down the sand towards him. It paused several feet away, taloned feet itching at its head. “Me! Saskori, for your information.” Saskori’s head tilted. “What’s a pretty fishy like you doin’ on a beach like this?”

“O-oh, um, I’m just looking.” He stared at the bird with wide, curious eyes.

“Just lookin’, eh?” The osprey hopped a little closer. Its head bobbed from side to side as it attempted to get a better look at him. “I watch this island, little fishy; I’ve seen you ‘round here plenty of times.”

Wooyoung blinked in surprise. “You’ve … seen me?”

Saskori squawked in something akin to laughter, wings fluttering. “I’m a bird, little fishy! I see everything from above.” The osprey hopped excitedly in place. “Whole moon cycle you’ve been out here. Don’t s’pose it has something to do with the other creature that lives here, eh?”

Sweet, gullible little Wooyoung tilted his head. “How’d you know?”

“Ah,” Saskori chirped, “I know many things. Many fun, dangerous things.” The bird extended its left wing. “I know where you can find a heart of the sea, little fishy.”

Heart of the sea … His heart skipped a beat. A powerful gem the color of the clearest crystal pool, crafted from ancient magic and said to grant a wish to the lucky soul who stumbled across it. Something of fishtales that even Wooyoung barely believed in. “You know … where to find one?”

“Sure do!” Hopping to where the waves lapped gently at the shore, the osprey beckoned for Wooyoung to move closer; he did so. “It comes at a small price, but I feel like you’re ready for it.” Saskori’s head tilted, one dark eye fixating on him. “You wish to visit the creature here, yes?”

He swallowed his sudden nerves. His fingertips sank into the soft clay of the shoreline. “... I do.” Wooyoung took a deep breath. “... But he doesn’t even know I exist. Surely he’ll think a random stranger washing up on his beach out of nowhere is weird.”

“You don’t know that ‘til you try, little fishy,” Saskori clicked.

That was … true. Even still, he was certain the sudden appearance of another human to an island surrounded by nothing else for leagues would be unsettling. Tail flicking in the water, Wooyoung made his choice.

“... What’s the price?”

“A scale, little fishy. Plucked fresh from your tail and presented to me.”

He had a feeling. The scales of merfolk, willingly given, carried strong magic capable of extraordinary sea spells when properly utilized. All scales grew back, aside from one willingly given; it was a big deal in merfolk society. 

“You won’t do anything bad with it … right?”

“Nope, nope! Just for me!” Saskori assured.

“Okay …” Wooyoung glanced down at his tail, the scales glittering aquamarine below the waves. His fingers ghosted over the expanse of them as he sought out the perfect scale to offer. He found it only moments later, blue a hue darker than the rest, and poked at it gently. Taking a moment to collect himself, Wooyoung slid his nail between the scale and pulled it free in one swift motion. It stung, salt immediately licking the wound, and he visibly winced. But it had been done. The merman looked back to the osprey and extended his hand, offering the scale to the seafaring bird. 

Saskori squawked excitedly and plucked the scale from his fingertips. The osprey quickly hopped over to a piece of driftwood to Wooyoung’s right. “Must store it for later! Must keep my end of the deal first!” Once the scale had been safely tucked away, the bird looked back to him. “You are powerful swimmer, yes? Keep up with me.”

Wooyoung nodded and Saskori opened its wings. It lifted from the beach, churning up a cloud of sand, and rose high into the air. The merman scrambled back into the water and kicked off from the beach as the osprey soared dangerously close to the top of the ocean. He followed as it led him in the direction opposite his cool tide home, taking him further and further towards a dark expanse of clouds on the horizon. As they drew near, Wooyoung realized they weren’t clouds at all. Rather, they were billowing sails attached to wooden ships long forgotten.

A graveyard for pirates led astray by storms.

“The ship with the silver crest! The stone glitters within the depths below!” Saskori called. “Find it, and you will find the heart of the sea!” The bird soared high in the sky, folding its wings and arching back in the direction they’d come from.

“Wait, how will I know if it’s there!” Wooyoung called, but the osprey was already out of earshot. The merman lowered his arm back into the water and cast his gaze upon the massive shipyard. Some were impaled on the jagged crags, making him wonder how they had ended up there, while many were only seen by the tip of their masts or bowsprit jutting from the depths below. An eerie feeling washed over him, the realization that the souls of many sailors, pirate or otherwise, still lingered upon their waterlogged vessels. 

Wooyoung sank below the ocean’s surface and quickly scanned the seabed. The further down you went, the darker it became, until a yawning abyss of darkness could be seen gathered below the ships towards the bottom. He swallowed the fear creeping up his throat and began to cautiously swim through the fallen ships, becoming more and more aware of the lack of sealife within the area. From dolphins to the smallest starfish, not a single creature resided there. Wooyoung had a momentary debate with himself over whether this was truly worth it when a small sting from salt against his missing scale reminded him of the price he had already paid. 

The merman made his choice.

Popping his head back through the water, Wooyoung began to slowly navigate the shipyard. He wasn’t sure how much time passed but he felt as if it were a lot. One moment the sun was high overhead and then the next it was casting crimson rays upon him. Wooyoung was beginning to lose hope until a glimmer in the distance caught his attention. Dangling from a length of frayed rope, close to becoming lost to the sea itself, was the silver crest Saskori had mentioned. A bit of moss had grown upon the rope, extending to the top, but there was no doubt about it; he had reached the place. 

Wooyoung swam towards it with quick thrashes of his tail, propelling himself forward as excitement overtook him. He arrived beneath it within seconds and proceeded to cast his gaze below. Seconds of frantic scanning later and he finally located it. A wooden box nestled in the cracked bowsprit of a sunken ship sat directly below him. The faintest twinkle of something within caught his attention and Wooyoung cautiously dove down. 

Having never seen a heart of the sea before, Wooyoung wasn’t sure what exactly he was looking for. That said, he was expecting something a little more … lavish? Beautiful? Instead all that greeted him with a small clear stone about the size of a pebble. Not exactly something treasure worthy. Wooyoung, who was arguably the most in tune with the magic of the sea behind their pod shaman, felt nothing from the stone. Not even a spark. He extended his hand and picked it up. Within his palm, it weighed nothing, and his shoulders drooped. Had he really been tricked by an osprey of all creatures?

“Are you really a heart of the sea …?” He murmured. The stone, of course, said nothing back. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.” 

Offering a silent thank you and a small blessing to the shipyard, Wooyoung swam back the way he came. By the time he arrived back to the little island, the osprey was long gone with its prize. He floated a short distance from the shore as the moon cast its cool rays down upon him. The man residing on the island didn’t normally travel the beach this late at night but it was too dark to justify swimming back to his home, even with the moon to guide him. Sea travel was dangerous when the depths crept up for the evening. So Wooyoung carefully made his way to the shore, nestling himself between some rocks near it. Not the most comfortable bed but it would do for the evening.

Getting all settled in, Wooyoung spared a glance at what he could see of the little cabin. He couldn’t see a light in the window or even the trail of usual smoke. Had the human gone to sleep already? Wooyoung sighed softly, wondering what it would be like to exist on land. No tail, which would be … something to get used to. But you could touch grass and didn’t have to worry about sea urchins in your bed. No more accidentally swimming into a jellyfish (which had hurt, by the way) or arguing with dolphins. He assumed humans needed to eat … what would food taste like?

His attention turned to the little stone in the palm of his hand. It glowed in the moonlight and Wooyoung once again wondered if the osprey had fooled him.

“Little stone, do you have any magic left in you?” He whispered, the minnows near his head scattering. “I wish I had the courage to say hello … I wish I could be a human for a day.”

Silence followed. The stone didn’t move. Nothing. Not even a vibration.

Still, he wasn’t deterred. 

“I wish I could be a human for a day,” he repeated, stronger this time. “I believe in you, little stone.” 

Sure enough, the stone reacted. It began to glow brighter, warmth spreading along his palm. Wooyoung gasped as it grew blinding, forcing him to snap his eyes shut. The heat spread down his frame, consuming his whole body, and for a moment he wondered if he had actually unleashed a curse. He felt his tail shift weirdly, like it was being pulled, but any attempt to open his eyes was met with harsh white light. Several moments of this passed before the warmth subsided. Wooyoung finally dared to peek; the heart of the sea was gone … and so were the fins on his arms. 

Frantically, he looked down, nearly screaming as he realized his beautiful tail had been replaced with legs. Real human legs! A tiny blemish on the left one glared back at him, along with something between his legs that resembled his length used for breeding. He was … a human. It had worked. It had actually worked!

Then the realization that he couldn’t breathe set in, forcing Wooyoung to propel himself out of the water and onto the exposed part of the rocks he was cradled in. He sucked in salty ocean air with a desperation that shook him to his very core. Never had he experienced the inability to breathe in his natural habitat and the fear of that made him tremble. And the water around him … it felt so cold. Not even a little warmth remained, and Wooyoung found himself shivering quickly. The merman-turned-human cast his gaze upon the shore.

Could he actually go on land now?

Wooyoung slipped into the water, wiggling his hips like he had a tail, but it did nothing. His newfound legs flailed uselessly, propelling him nowhere. Panic set in, Wooyoung using his arms as makeshift paddles instead. Eventually he got the hang of it, slowly moving towards the shoreline, until he could crawl from the depths and collapse into the sand. He felt exhausted.

“It worked, it worked!” A familiar voice called.

Wooyoung lifted his head from the sand and immediately cowered at the sight before him.

Clad in dark fabric, standing only a few tail-lengths away, was the human. Around his neck glittered a blue jewel, much like the heart of the sea, with silvery hoops hanging from his ears. His expression was openly curious and, nestled comfortably on his shoulder, sat none other than Saskori. 

He didn’t know what to say or do other than stare.

“Are you alright, little fishy? Lookin’ pale,” the osprey squawked, alighting from the human’s shoulder to come bounce around in front of him. 

“Saskori, leave him be,” the human said. His voice was deep and smooth. He advanced, dropping to one knee before Wooyoung. “Apologies, he has no manners. My name is Seonghwa, and this is Saskori, though I’m certain you already knew that.” Seonghwa’s head tilted. “Are you … alright?”

Wooyoung couldn’t locate words. He honestly wasn’t sure if it was because of how much more handsome the human was in person or if it was because he could  _ actually understand _ what he was saying. Maybe it was the confusion over Saskori being acquainted with the human (Seonghwa, he reminded himself) or … how the stone at his throat wasn’t a stone at all; it was the scale he’d plucked from his tail. 

“U-um …”

“I understand you’re probably a little confused.” Seonghwa extended a hand in his direction. “Would you like to accompany me to my home?”

Wooyoung forgot his manners too it seemed. “How can I … understand you?”

Seonghwa chuckled softly. “Well, dear merman, I’m like you … sort of.”

“Like me?” He tentatively extended his hand, setting his fingers within Seonghwa’s palm.

“Yes, like you. I can show you if you would entertain me for a bit.” He smiled and Wooyoung’s stomach somersaulted. “I’m certain you have questions. Have you tried your new legs yet?”

He shook his head, too nervous to answer verbally.

“May I help you?”

Wooyoung met Seonghwa’s pretty inquisitive eyes. He nodded yet again.

Seonghwa shifted closer, hooking his arm beneath Wooyoung’s own. The human, or not so human according to him, hoisted him up with surprising strength. Wooyoung stood on wobbly feet, clinging to Seonghwa so he didn’t fall. He took a hesitant step but his human legs lacked strength just as he lacked the knowledge over how to properly use them. Seonghwa, sensing this, hooked his arms beneath Wooyoung’s legs and hoisted him into his arms, causing the merman to squeak in surprise.

“Hmm. Until you earn your land legs, I’ll carry you.”

“Carry him, carry him!” Saskori called, fluttering onto Seonghwa’s shoulder once again.

Wooyoung’s cheeks grew hot, the merman’s hand flying up to press against the newfound heat with wonder. What was happening?

“Is that your first time blushing? How cute,” Seonghwa said gently. “Where did you come from …?”

_ Oh! How rude of him! _

“Wooyoung. The Tide named me Wooyoung.”

“Wooyoung, hm?” The dark-haired man began walking. His steps were so smooth it almost felt like they were gliding. “That’s a pretty name.”

“From the north. We swam for a whole moon cycle to get to our cool tide home!” He exclaimed excitedly. “I’ve never seen your island before.” Wooyoung’s head tilted. “Are you a wizard?”

Saskori flapped his wings with equal excitement. “Wizard! Absurd!”

“Hush, Saskori.” The osprey folded his wings immediately. “Would you make yourself scarce for the evening, my dear? You can catch up on that beauty rest you always complain about.”

The bird chittered grumpily before hopping from Seonghwa’s shoulder to a nearby tree branch. “Saskori will behave.”

“Good,” Seonghwa called over his shoulder. Then his attention turned back to Wooyoung as they continued to climb the slope to the cabin. 

“U-um … Seonghwa. You don’t seem surprised in the slightest that I’m here. Were you … expecting me?” Wooyoung questioned tentatively.

Seonghwa chuckled softly above him. “I have seen you every night, just beyond the shore. When I could not see you, I could sense you; the sea is part of me just as it is part of you.” Before Wooyoung could question what that meant, they stepped through the trees to reveal the cabin. Seeing it up close was something else entirely. Made of dark brown wood, moss and flowers growing abundantly around its exterior, the cabin was everything and more than Wooyoung had daydreamed about. 

“Wow …” He breathed. “You live here?”

“I do,” he replied, nudging the door open with his foot. The inside was much bigger than Wooyoung had thought it would be. Perhaps magic was at play? He had no names for anything inside the cabin, just that it was filled to the brim with various plants, glass jars, and wooden barrels. The whole place was full of potent smells that stung his nose, lanterns hanging from the ceiling that he could only vaguely make out in the moonlight spilling through the window. Seonghwa walked into the building and nudged something with his foot before lowering Wooyoung. His backend came into contact with something hard but he could tell it wasn’t a rock. “Wait here.”

Seonghwa stepped away, Wooyoung squinting to follow him as he shifted around the room. A bright light suddenly flickered to life and he watched as the man shoved it into the lanterns above them. He ended the action by tossing the burning piece of wood into a tiny alcove; it smothered itself and faded into nothing. 

“Welcome to my home. It’s not much but it is, well, home.”

“It’s … nice,” Wooyoung whispered, taking it all in. “I sleep in coral if I’m lucky. I’ve never seen a place like this, not even in sunken ships.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it.” Seonghwa plopped into a seat opposite him, folding his hands upon the table spanning between them. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

He shook his head. “Merfolk don’t really … eat? Is that weird?”

“Not at all,” he chuckled. 

Wooyoung mirrored Seonghwa’s pose. “... You said … the sea is part of you too, right? What does that mean?”

Seonghwa’s lips twitched into a smile. “I did. You’re being surprisingly calm for meeting a talking bird and being taken into a stranger’s home. How do you know I’m not bad?”

He shrugged. “I don’t. But I also know you’re not a shark or a giant squid, so what is there to fear?”

“Humans are dangerous, Wooyoung.”

“You said you’re like me, Seonghwa; I am far from human.”

The man regarded him in careful silence for a moment, the only sound coming in the form of a gentle breeze outside. Then, he laughed. “I did say that, yes. I am no giant squid, but I worry you will find me … abhorrent.”

“That’s a big word.”

Seonghwa cast his gaze down upon the table. “May I … show you?”

The atmosphere changed then, growing darker, but not in a dangerous way. Cold air crept up his spine, making him shiver as Seonghwa rose from his chair. He paused to unhook the necklace containing his scale and set it upon a tree branch poking from the wall before all of his focus returned to Wooyoung. The room became alive with magical energy. It hummed through the floor, a white glow accumulating at Seonghwa’s feet, Wooyoung watching in awe as it crept up his body. Brighter it grew, until it consumed his entire body, and he was forced to look away at the intensity of it. 

When Wooyoung finally dared to lower his arm, Seonghwa had become something else entirely.

“Leviathan,” he gasped.

“Leviathan,” Seonghwa mirrored, his voice a tone deeper. His upper half remained humanoid but his lower half had changed. Unnatural red and pulsating in the glow of the lanterns, fluid dripping from every place Wooyoung could see, were tentacles. Tiny suckers adorned the tips of the ones raised in his direction. Despite the mass of tentacles swaying at their own pace Wooyoung could tell they were all synced and hyper focused for anything Seonghwa commanded. “Are you afraid, Wooyoung?”

He swallowed. Maybe a little, but not for the reasons Seonghwa would assume. “No, I’m not afraid. I’m … surprised. I thought … Leviathans were—”

“Extinct?” Seonghwa finished. He shifted around the table, the wet sound of his tentacles propelling him over the wooden floor accompanying him. The Leviathan paused before Wooyoung, one of the thicker lengths extending towards him. A hand, maybe? It settled on his bare thigh. “I’m the last of my kind.” 

Wooyoung’s shoulders drooped. He couldn’t imagine lacking a pod. No one to play tag with? No one to sing with? For the moment, Wooyoung forgot about Saskori, and he wondered just how lonely the Leviathan had been. His gaze trailed down to the tentacle on his knee. He extended his hand, fingers hovering over the powerful muscle.

“You can touch, if you would like.”

Again, he swallowed, but not out of fear; he was nervous for entirely different reasons. Wooyoung’s fingertips pressed against the slimy flesh in wonder, mucus coating them hungrily. The tentacle felt soft but firm at the same time, cool to the touch. Magical energy hummed within and his jaw dropped in blatant wonder. “Wow …” He breathed.

“Is that a good wow?” Seonghwa suddenly dropped to the floor, his tentacles formulating into a makeshift nest. Their eyes met, intense with something Wooyoung didn’t have a word for. Seonghwa looked … hungry, expression mirroring a shark discovering its first sniff of blood. 

“Are you going to eat me?” Wooyoung blurted.

The Leviathan chuckled then, human hands settling atop Wooyoung’s other knee. “No, Wooyoung, I’m not going to eat you. Are you … aware of the heart of the sea, aside from what your pod shaman has shared?”

He shook his head in response.

“The spell on you lasts a whole day. Excuse me, sun to moon cycle. Around this time tomorrow, you will go back to being a merman, and you will be able to return home.” 

Wooyoung hadn’t even considered being stuck as a human as a possibility. His pod shaman would thwack him over the head for sure. Still, he couldn’t understand why that hurt him so much. “I won’t be like this forever?”

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. “Hearts of the sea are fickle. They grant a wish and then return to the tide, scattered for the next soul to discover in their time of need. Though …”

“Though?” He repeated. Then … it clicked. “Is that … why Saskori asked for my scale?”

Seonghwa smiled softly. “Yes. I can craft a spell allowing you to transform between fin and leg at will, if you wish.” His fingers flexed against Wooyoung’s knee. “Then you could visit whenever you wish for it.”

Wooyoung vaguely recalled the stories their pod shamans had passed down for centuries surrounding the Leviathans. A once mighty race of powerful warriors, capable of crafting weapons using a forge at the deepest part of the sea, they were thought extinct following a battle with the gods. He hadn’t been alive during that era of course but they had been told both sea and sky had trembled for many moon cycles onward. The storms were said to be the gods crying over one of their creations turning on them, while other pods spoke of the rumbling from below belonging to the souls of forgotten Leviathans. Wooyoung didn’t know the truth … but he had a feeling he was going to learn it soon. He thought of all that Seonghwa could tell him, of all the stories he could bring home to his pod. Plus, he could visit Seonghwa, the very creature he had grown to fancy.

He set his hands upon Seonghwa’s own. “What do I have to do?”

“Nothing. I just need to craft the spell in the early morning sunlight. We have the whole evening to speak. Or for other things, if we wish.” Something about Seonghwa’s tone struck him as odd. It brought the flicker of a question within.

“Other things?” Wooyoung questioned curiously.

Seonghwa pulled one of his hands free and used it to cup Wooyoung’s cheek. “Dear Wooyoung, would you … like to indulge with me for the evening?”

The merman’s head tilted into the touch. “Indulge?”

“What do you call your mating rituals, Wooyoung?” Seonghwa asked.

Mating rituals … Wait, that was what Seonghwa wanted? His eyes zeroed in on the tentacles on his knee, then the ones holding Seonghwa upright, then the Leviathan’s face. “It’s just … mating rituals? What do Leviathans call it?”

“There are many words.” Seonghwa’s fingertips ghosted down along his jaw, stopping beneath his chin. The Leviathan rose up, towering over him in a vaguely menacing way. “Mating, sex,  _ indulging _ … but those are human words. My race used to call it jirik.”

“Jirik,” he whispered, tasting the word. 

Seonghwa perked up at the sound of it. He rested another tentacle on Wooyoung’s shoulder, the suckers sticking there gently. 

“I’ve spent many days watching you from the sea,” Wooyoung continued, his legs trembling. “I … I did have fantasies. Many of them.” Their eyes met, sharp against soft. “Jirik … I want to learn what that word means to you.”

“I won’t hurt you, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung smiled softly. “I know. I trust you.”

“Then …” Seonghwa paused, and for the first time Wooyoung witnessed the Leviathan’s nerves show through. “May I make you feel good?”

“Please,” he murmured. With a single word, his evening was sealed.

Tentacles snaked forth from Seonghwa’s body, more than Wooyoung had noticed upon their first appearance. They slid against his body with a fluid grace, the same wetness as before coating his skin. Each one maneuvered with its own course, curling around his arms and legs, followed by his thighs and stomach. One even coiled around his throat, making him shiver. With incredible strength, they lifted him from the chair, bringing him against Seonghwa’s humanoid torso. The Leviathan wrapped one arm around Wooyoung’s middle and shifted them towards what he realized was a steaming pool in the corner of the room—Seonghwa’s bed. He gasped at the silver flakes swirling along the surface and then they entered it, warm water pressing against Wooyoung’s frame gently. The warmth made him mewl, a noise he hadn’t known he was capable of, and Seonghwa chuckled.

They settled in the water, Seonghwa tilting him away from his body. Even more new tentacles hooked around his ankles and spread his legs apart. With no strength in his new human body, it really didn’t surprise him, nor would he have argued had Seonghwa asked him to part them instead. Still, the action in itself made his body tingle. New lengths mirrored the placement on his wrists, coiling around them and pulling them tightly behind his back. Wooyoung shivered as he realized he was completely on display. Despite having a human body, one he didn’t even know mind you, he felt … embarrassed. Exposed.

“Can’t imagine what your tail would look like wrapped in my limbs,” Seonghwa murmured softly. He reached out, human hands smoothing against his thighs. Another tentacle, smaller than the ones suspending him, poked from the water. It pressed next to Seonghwa’s hand before slipping over to slowly wind itself up and around the length he’d noticed initially. “This is called a ‘dick’ in the human language. Some call it a cock or a phallus. And here,” Seonghwa continued, something pressing against the space between his cheeks, “Is your butt. Asshole, for those who are crude of mouth. Some call it a hole. I understand your kind calls it your slit. These are what I’ll be using to pleasure you, Wooyoung.” Seonghwa gave him no time to question it further. 

Wooyoung gasped as the squirming length at his newly-named hole began to push in. It didn’t hurt, surprisingly, even when it quickly expanded in size. Deeper it pressed, pushing into his body with little resistance, and he moaned. Sparks of pleasure raced up his spine and Wooyoung’s wiggling was in vain. The tentacle around his own length squeezed then, beginning to shift up and down the flaccid flesh. Newfound warmth flooded his stomach, continuing to build as Seonghwa pinched the tip of his dick and rolled it between his fingers carefully. Seonghwa then flattened his palm against the head and began to rotate it in gentle circles, forcing Wooyoung’s thighs to shake ever more.

“Hmm, even though this isn’t technically your body, you still feel pleasure.”

The words were background noise, Wooyoung barely having enough of an attention span to hear them. He was too focused on the tentacle planted heavily within his body beginning to move within, drawing itself out until it was nearly free. It plunged back inside with a hefty force, shaking his entire frame, and Seonghwa hummed. The next thrust was gentler, the Leviathan seeming to account for every cue Wooyoung gave. Noises spilled unhindered from his lips as the thrusting continued, the suckers along the end of the slimy length catching on his inner walls in the most delicious way. His head fell back as a weird sensation of pleasure overwhelmed his every sense, the merman straining in the tendrils holding him tightly. He wasn’t sure whether he was trying to get closer or get away. Not that he could do either. All he could do was hang there completely at Seonghwa’s mercy. 

After what felt like eternity, a new feeling began coiling in his stomach. It was heavy and hot, much like the tentacle ruining him from inside, and Wooyoung nearly sobbed at the foreign feeling. Still it built, until the tentacles allowed him to curl in on himself as white-hot heat shot through him. Through misty eyes, he watched as a milky liquid shot from the tip of his length and swirled into the silvery water. 

“You did good,” he heard Seonghwa say distantly. 

Wooyoung sagged into the tentacles, hanging there limply as he was maneuvered. He was pressed against Seonghwa’s chest, that arm wrapping around him once more, The lengths holding him slowly began to slide free, his arms and legs hanging limply, before Seonghwa pulled him tightly against him.

“Are you alright, Wooyoung?” 

“S-sleepy,” he murmured, voice barely above a whisper.

Seonghwa chuckled, Wooyoung sighing gently as the vibration of it traveled through his chest. “Sleep now. Come morning, we will craft your spell.”

His heart fluttered in his chest. Wooyoung fought to keep his eyes open, still swimming with questions, but his energy had been drained completely. 

Truthfully, he never wanted to leave Seonghwa’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ only) for more spicy content! 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
